The Year of the Sparrow and the Hawk
by BelladonnaCailo
Summary: Hermione is to prove to her friends that there is mor to school than classwork. Alright, someone convinced me to return, so this story has been altered, if you have read chapter 1, reread it. Eventual HGSS. On hiatus.


The Year of the Sparrow and the Hawk

By Kalison Artor

A/N: Yes, I have decided that I: A) did not like my title, B) did not like the first chapter, and C) and that I felt obligated to continue because somebody kindly requested that I do. This is set after Deathly Hallows (excluding the Epilogue), with a few changes, Severus Snape survived, and was granted full pardon for his crimes. He returned to Hogwarts to teach Potions under our lovely Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. The trio decided, well, more like Hermione decided, that they should return to Hogwarts to complete their final year, and NEWTS, even if they have more experience than most adults.

Disclaimer: Characters are Jo's. The plot and any characters that I bring in out of my head are mine.

Chapter One- Arrogant Accidents

Hermione Granger was a young woman on a mission, well several missions. The first, and foremost, task is to prove to her friends that she was capable of having a little fun.

They had, with help from Luna and Ginny thought on many ways that she could do so, none were proving appealing.

She and her friends arrived at the school, which she had helped to repair during the summer. They listened to the Sorting, without really hearing. They ate, Hermione's mind not on the conversation that the boys were having. She, however listened as McGonagall presented the announcements.

"Welcome back, students, and a special welcome to those who are new. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits, but that will not stop some of you, will it?" she said with a disapproving glare at the trio. "The list of banned objects has grown, and can be viewed upon request in Filch's office. This year, we will be putting on a play, called _The Twelfth Night or What You Will_, by William Shakespeare. Casting will be next week. Both students and Staff members will be allowed to participate in the play. List of parts will be listed on your Common Room boards by tomorrow morning. Prefects, if you'll please."

The prefects stood up and lead their houses to their respective houses. Luckily, the next

day was a Sun's day, therefore making for a nice, long night of rest.

--

The next day say Hermione awake before all the others in the Tower, and retrieving her copy of _The Twelfth Night_ from her trunk. She descended to the Common Room, seeing how it was only six, and she was of yet, not hungry. She settled in a chair and opened her book to scan the list of characters.

_[Dramatis Personae_

_Orsino__- Duke (or Count) of Illyria_

_Valentine__- gentleman attending on Orsino_

_Curio__- gentleman attending on Orsino_

_Viola__- a shipwrecked lady, later described as Cesario_

_Sebastian__- twin brother of Viola_

_Antonio__- a sea captain, friend to Sebastian_

_Captain__ of a shipwrecked vessel_

_Olivia__- a rich countess of Illyria_

_Maria__- gentlewoman in Olivia's household_

_Sir Toby Belch__- Olivia's uncle_

_Sir Andrew Augecheek__- a companion of Sir Toby_

_Malvolio__- steward of Olivia's household_

_Fabian__- a member of Olivia's household_

_Feste__- a clown, also called __Fool__, Olivia's jester_

_A Priest_

_First Officer_

_Second Officer_

_Lords, Sailors, Musicians, and other Attendants_

_Scene__: A city in Illyria, and the seacoast near it_

She peruses through the play that she has read many times afore. She quickly decides to try for the part of Viola, as it poses as one of the most interesting and challenging parts of the play.

She heard footsteps coming down the boy's staircase. She listened to the sound of their steps and quickly determined the owner as Harry.

She silently asked him if he wanted to head down to the Great Hall, and the two of them clambered out and down the stairs, walking halls devoid of students and teachers alike.

On the other hand, Severus Snape, the poor soul, had stayed up all night reading the said play, for the Headmistress was making it mandatory that he at least make an attempt to participate in the play. After many hours of reading, he came to the conclusion that if he had to try for a part, he would at least try for some one whom either dominates the stage or fades away. The only characters that appeared to fit either requirement was the character Orsino or Sebastian.


End file.
